


Summer Interest

by Mizor4



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Caught, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Risky, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizor4/pseuds/Mizor4
Summary: Alex's sister is home for the summer and leaves him to occupy her pokemon while she is out of the house. M Human x F Zoroark





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> Artwork by Donutella.

Alex lay in that comfortable, fuzzy place between sleep and wakefulness. Early morning sun warmed his feet where it filtered in between the blinds in long bright slivers. The weekend, nobody home, no one to complain if he slept past noon – except something felt off.

Alex opened his eyes and jerked awake, making a soft gurgling noise in surprise. He pressed back into his bed, a fearsome black and red face inches from his. Zoroark grinned, a long muzzle full of jagged white teeth, sky blue eyes glimmering with predatory mirth.

Zoroark spoke in a terse but not unfriendly tone. “Essie said you would entertain me, little human.” The pokemon loomed close enough that Alex could feel warm breath against his face.

It took a moment for Alex to catch his breath enough to respond. “Just because my sister said something doesn't make it true.” Alex squirmed back to get a little distance and sat up with his back to the wall. He had seen his sister's pokemon plenty of times, but he hadn't quite gotten used to them being around the house while she visited for the summer, and definitely wasn't used to them waking him up like this. Alex pulled the blanket up around his neck.

“Clearly.” Zoroark grinned, ashen fur stained with distinctive red markings around eyes and mouth. “I am bored. Entertain me.”

The shock of waking up slowly began to fade, his heart slowing to a low thrum. “I um, w-what would you do if my sister were here?”

“Fight.” Zoroark's eyes flashed with a momentary hunger. “But Essie says I cannot fight you.” Her wide grin drooped slightly in though.

“Well, maybe I could get dressed first while you decide?” Despite the blanket he held firmly up to his neck, he felt naked before Zoroark's piercing gaze.

At that, her eyes lit up. "Oh, I like this idea!" Zoroark blessedly moved back, only to remain crouched at the foot of his bed, staring at him no less intently.

"Um, maybe you could wait outside?" Alex didn't like the hungry look in her eyes, like he were a snack he just offered himself up as.

Zoroark's head tilted, her voice quiet but intense. "But then I wouldn't get to see. Essie says I shouldn't ask to see humans naked, but you offered."

"T-That's not what-" but his voice died out as he felt the blanket start to pull inexorably from his grip, Zoroark effortlessly winning their gentle tug-of-war.

"Essie always talks about it like it's a big secret you humans all agree to keep. Your bodies are so strange. You barely have any fur at all." Zoroark finally managed to pull the blanket completely free.

She advanced in one fluid movement, as graceful as smoke in a quick breeze, hands on either side of Alex's knees. He squeaked, but a large paw pressed against Alex's chest and froze his breath. Claws rest just below his collarbone, long and deadly sharp, but they drew ticklishly across his skin as Zoroark let her paw trail down his slim torso.

Alex's throat felt tight, his voice more than a little high pitched. “I-I don't think she would want me to- I mean, you're-”

"I can keep a secret, even from Essie." Zoroark's claws slipped beneath the hem of the elastic waistband, her claws slightly cool against his warm skin. She grinned wickedly. Her eyes never left Alex's face.

One deliberate tug freed his shorts from his hips, then slid them easily down his legs. Alex scrambled in a poor attempt to obscure himself without looking like he were trying to hide anything in particular. Zoroark crawled onto the bed, a trio of claws coming to rest on Alex's leg, just above the knee.

“Your face is almost as red as my claws, little human.” Zoroark's eyes twinkled, ruthlessly holding his gaze. “I'll show you myself if you wish. Essie says males like to leer at girls with little clothing, and pokemon don't wear clothes.”

When Alex blinked, his eyes opened to find his sister where Zoroark had been, in the same position, hand on his thigh. She wore almost as little as he did, a blue lace bra holding up her perfect, not too large, bust mere inches from his face. Alex could feel fur and claw on his leg, but his eyes knew his sister leaned over him, the tan lines of her shoulder fading into a milky torso, well toned and athletic, not a single hair on her perfectly smooth skin- An eye-wrenching ripple left Alex staring at Zoroark's black-tufted chest.

“Be a good boy. Essie says you always were.”

Zoroark's claws gently scratched his hips and slipped beneath the elastic waistband of his underwear. His brain couldn't muster any kind of response, and he sat motionless without protest. Alex gasped, his intense excitement briefly caught by the thin fabric before springing free. He watched Zoroark's face as if this might have been some elaborate joke, but Zoroark more or less ignored him – well, most of him. Her eyes finally left his face.

Alex instinctively tried to pull his knees together, but Zoroark easily held them apart. She studied him with an intensity only a pokemon could manage, an overt mix of curiosity, hunger, and satisfaction at getting what she wanted.

“Is it always like this? Is that why you wear clothing?”

Alex tried to die of embarrassment. “N-Not always,” he managed to mumble.

Zoroark slowly lowered herself closer until her face almost touched Alex's erection, her breath hot against his sensitive anatomy. Nobody had ever seen him so exposed before, and this all so sudden. A sharp wet cold, Zoroark's nose, pressed against his tip. Alex sucked in a sharp breath. The strange but not at all unpleasant sensation caused every muscle below his navel to clench, and his dick bounced against Zoroark's snout.

The pokemon laughed with a childish glee and pressed Alex's thighs away with more force, spreading him lewdly. Her tongue felt rough in a squishy sort of way, like a thousand tiny suction cups gently tugging at his skin. She started at the underside of his shaft, moving gently up his delicate skin to the sensitive section just below the tip. Then she did it again, slow and tender.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. Any last vestige of thought fell away like the wordless sounds that died in his throat. Pleasure washed away apprehension, the tiny part of his brain still left thinking rational thoughts shoved aside by raw instinctual pleasure. Zoroark didn't do anything fancy, simply licked him, careful and rhythmic.

And god did it work. Alex squirmed, and each twitch of his member seemed to encourage Zoroark, who immediately leaned into him, her long flat tongue wrapping around the underside of his shaft.

And then his sister was there again, standing just beside the bed, light blue lace panties to match her bra. She didn't say anything but smiled. In one graceful motion, she knelt onto the bed and swung a slender leg over him to kneel with one knee on each side of him. His reclined sitting position left his face inches from her barely clothed hips.

The thin light blue cloth hugged every minute curve, teasing the shallow dip between her thighs, the faint bump crowning her lips, her thighs so smooth they almost glowed. A part of his mind said he should look away, but that part of his mind hadn't received the slightest consideration in the last few minutes.

“Z-Zoroark-” Alex breathed hard. He tried to put two words together but couldn't. Her tongue continued as if it didn't notice the growing strain within him, claws ever so gently biting at his thighs. It was too much. He tried to warn her, but all he could muster was a strangled “I-!”

Only the tight sound of his breath slowly driven from his chest noted the last of his control breaking. Every muscle in his body clenched except for those uncontrollably pulsing below his belly. Alex happily gave in, letting Zoroark enjoy herself until his body slumped limply back against the bed.

Zoroark lapped at his tip, carefully collecting his thick release with an agile tongue and cleaning up any that managed to fall upon his heaving belly. When Alex finally managed to open his eyes, slightly teary from pleasure, he found himself face to face with a grinning Zoroark, a thick milky streak angled across the top of her muzzle, his sister vanished.

“You are quite adorable, little human.”

Another wave of embarrassment colored his already flush cheeks, and Alex certainly didn't trust himself to speak, not that he had anything intelligible to say. Instead, he used a shaking hand to wipe her snout, the short fur firm and velvety soft.

Alex let his hand hang awkwardly in the air before him, not having thought this far ahead, but the gesture made Zoroark's toothy smile widen. Her large claws wrapped tenderly around his wrist, and she pulled his hand close to lick clean his fingers with exaggerated slowness, reminding him of her tongue's alluring texture.

“Aren't you glad I stayed? But I'll let you get dressed now,” Zoroark said once she had finished, her voice proud. She stood, but her predatory eyes lingered on Alex long enough for him to note the gently smoldering hunger within. Her hips swayed a hypnotic gray he couldn’t look away from as she walked away. She stopped, one hand on the door-frame, claws splayed. "Don't take too long. Essie tells me I'm impatient." She turned away, her long mane a fiery swirl across her back, and left the door open behind her.


	2. Premature

Alex eventually managed to pull himself out of bed and wash up. He went through the motions mechanically, his thoughts preoccupied. Did he thank Zoroark, ignore what happened? He very definitely didn't plan on telling his sister. The shower spent replaying his encounter with Zoroark only fueled his teenage imagination, and when he stepped from the warm water, a part of him felt a stab of shame that the only question he cared to have an answer for was if she would do it again.

When Alex stepped from the bathroom, a mixture of chill air and no Zoroark waiting in ambush slightly deflated his excitement. Not that he really expected her to be, but he had hoped, as irrational as that seemed. Ignoring the cold, Alex scurried into his room to quickly dress, a blue shirt and gray shorts, then spend the next few minutes staring hesitantly at his door frame.

Should he try to find Zoroark? That seemed like what she wanted when he left. A small thrill swirled in his belly, and he had taken two steps towards the door before realizing it. From there, momentum carried him down the hall and towards the stairs.

It didn't take long to find Zoroark. She lounged on the living room sofa, her long mane of red hair spilled around her like a bed of coals. When she noticed him, a wide smile split her narrow muzzle, and Zoroark pulled herself into an exaggerated stretch, claws reaching over the headrest, chest arched to show off her lithe body. “Did my pup come back to play?”

Luckily, Zoroark didn't seemed put off by his gawking, quite the opposite actually. Her look sized him up with a knowing hunger, as if hoping he'd bolt so she could pounce. Alex took a few awkward steps towards the couch.

Zoroark's grin showed far too many pointed teeth to put Alex at ease. One of her legs drew in, bent at the knee to rest against the back of the couch. The other slid from the cushion to let a foot rest on the floor, ostensibly to give Alex a place to sit. However, her new position also gave Alex a conspicuous view between her legs, surrounding fur to short, like black velvet, to hide anything.

Alex lowered into the seat half pressed against the armrest, giving Zoroark as much room as he could, forcing himself to look at the black screen of the television, watching her distorted reflection instead of the salacious display she offered. “T-Thanks – for earlier,” he managed to mumble.

Zoroark chuckled. “Humans and words.” A large foot-paw moved smoothly to Alex's shoulder. Blunt, powerful claws playfully bit at Alex's shoulder, gingerly tightening, tugging Alex towards her. Alex tensed, but he couldn't stop himself from looking, his eyes following the toned curves of her leg to where it met her hips.

While he had never seen a woman in person before, he had done enough – research – to know what a human girl looked like. Zoroark's plump black lips looked rounder than a human girl's, her slit forming a "Y" shape at the center.

"No need to be shy, pup." Zoroark's claws gripped, still careful not to cause pain, but hinting at it their capability.

More stunned than reluctant, Alex surrendered to her encouraging paw more or less falling between Zoroark's curvy thighs, silky fur tickling his ears. His own red coloration, a sudden blush, matched the heat of Zoroark's body. A long leg slid over his shoulder and down his back, drawing him flush with her lower body, nose pressed to a bed of tickling fur while slick heat smeared his chin.

“I don't need to explain what you should be doing, do I?” Zoroark's hips rolled to bring her soft lips to his.

Alex couldn't respond had he anything to say. He curled one hand around the thigh leading over his shoulder and took her hip in the other. Zoroark's thighs closed firmly to ensure he didn't stray.

Alex licked her awkwardly, surprised by an unexpectedly neutral taste. She had no particular scent to speak of, maybe a hint of clean sweat. Zoroark clearly had a higher body temperature than humans, and Alex let it melt away the last few rational thoughts from his mind. His tongue lashed about aimless, thoughtless, exploring unfamiliar folds and testing the slippery crushing warmth at her center. Nevertheless, Zoroark pressed against him, needfully grinding her fleshy sex towards Alex's novice exploration.

Large claws encompassed the back of his head, pulling him tighter, fur and warmth all around him. The claws on her hands were sharper than those at her feet, and they slowly raked up the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine, furrowing his brown hair. Zoroark let out a satisfied rumbled from deep in her chest.

Alex continued to enjoy the wonderful feel of her pussy, slick and hot beneath his tongue, growing more confident if not any more adept. A tight grip on his hair pulled his face tight, almost uncomfortably so, forcing him to take shallow breaths through her fur and leaving his mouth for nothing but her pleasure.

Zoroark unwound herself from him, her thighs relenting, leg slipping from his back. She pulled him by the shoulders, dragging him to sprawl atop her, chest to chest, hip to hip. She grinned, fangs bared an inch from his face. The wet around his mouth felt cold away from the warmth of her skin, and Zoroark gave his lips a playful lick.

"Have you taken a mate before, little human?" Zoroark's eyes glittered, large and blue and predatory.

Alex panted unsteadily, and shook his head mutely. Her claw cupped a blushing cheek with surprising tenderness.

"You really are just a pup, then," she cooed, playful but not mocking. Her eyes held his, something primal staring at him from within. "I can look like a human if you prefer."

Before Alex had the chance to respond, he found his sister's familiar smile and large hazel eyes looking back at him. Sister or not, no boy his age could have stopped themselves from glancing down at her full pale breasts, her nipples pink and stiff, calling to him. Even the fur tickling Alex began to feel like smooth, supple skin against him.

Alex squeaked. "No that's okay," he said in a rush.

The answer seemed to please Zoroark however, because when her angular muzzle pointed up at him once again, gray and red fur replacing his sister's face, a wide discomforting grin twisted Zoroark's lips. One of her legs shifted beneath him, and three large claws deftly slid beneath the waistband of his shorts.

Her claws didn't didn't so much as nick his skin, but the waistband caught painfully on his unyielding erection before Zoroark managed to free him. Alex whimpered softly but quickly forgot the momentary discomfort. A gentle touch at his bare hip guided his full weight atop Zoroark. Warm fur caressed his ticklish belly, trapping his erection between their two bodies, a mix of pleasure and frustration causing his stomach to spasm. Alex's hips moved on their own, driving himself through her fur to grind against her taut abdomen.

"That's not quite how this works." Zoroark stroked Alex's cheek, her voice low and sounding almost as eager as Alex felt.

Alex blushed. He knew that but- Nerves fluttered through his chest, sharp next to the wonderfully soft caress of pleasure. Something instinctual began to take thought out of the equation. Alex lifted his hips and wriggled to better position himself. Without being able to see, it took a few attempts of awkwardly prodding between her legs, each searching more desperately for her waiting entrance.

His bumbling thrusts almost felt good enough, a familiar tightness winding between his hips. But then he found his target, Zoroark's plump lips, slick and ready. It only took a slight push for his tip to slip into perfect alignment.

Icy blue fire burned in Zoroark's eyes, her narrow mouth parted just enough to show teeth in an anticipatory smile. Long claws snaked around his hips to dig into Alex's rump, slowly but ever increasingly pulling him down – down and in.

Alex let her, too overwhelmed to command his own body. He slowly parted her insides until neither Zoroark's encouraging touch, nor his hesitant quivering thrusts, bearing as much of his weight as he could put behind them, allowed him any deeper.

"That's better, isn't it?" Zoroark pulled Alex's face close against the side of her throat with one hand, leaving the other resting coyly at his hip.

Alex couldn't respond, couldn't move. His heart pounded, and the minute twitch from every beat threatened to push him over the edge. Even the controlled rise and fall of Zoroark's chest kept him quivering at the brink.

Alex gasped. "I-I can't-"

"Breed me, pup," Zoroark whispered, claws running playfully up the back of Alex's thigh to follow the curve of his butt.

The words resonated with every primal urge that picked at Alex's fraying will, and under their combined torment, he gave in. His hips jerked in shallow thrusts, unwilling to leave her unrelenting grip more than absolutely necessary, her fleshy lips squishing against his pelvis in the most arousing way.

Alex moaned, an awkward sound, but he didn't notice, let alone care. Zoroark gripped him tight, not letting his member so much as twitch within her depths, but she couldn't deny his release. Alex let himself fill her, straining to leave his seed in the very depths of her womb.

A shaking breath rattled from Alex's chest and he fell limply atop Zoroark's black tufted chest. She cradled him in a fond embrace, stroking the back of his neck. Despite finishing, Zoroark's intense warmth kept him hard, post-orgasm sensitivity letting him feel every subtle quiver of her tight insides, still trying to milk him of every last drop. He whimpered softly into her shoulder.

"I've heard Essie joke with her friends that human pups don't last long."

"S-Sorry," Alex mumbled.

Zoroark chuckled. "I'll just have to train you better. You can still use your tongue. It's polite for the male to help clean up his mess."

It took a second for Alex to catch her meaning, and it finally gave him the initiative to pull himself from between Zoroark's comfortable thighs. He reluctantly escaped Zoroark's pussy, leaving her with a sucking pop. Cold air stung his wet crotch, a cruel juxtaposition to their brief coupling.

"I-I'll get something," he stuttered, not quite looking at Zoroark's amused smile. He stumbled, forgetting his shorts which still hung around his ankles, and ran to find a towel, chased by Zoroark's taunting full-bodied laugh.


	3. An Inch or a Mile

Alex quickly washed up, still slightly flushed from what he had just done, and the number of eye rolls he received while awkwardly trying to offer Zoroark the towel he found, then even more awkwardly watching as she licked herself clean. He hadn't been able to look away, which amused Zoroark to no end based on the playful gleam in her eye, the way her tongue slowly teased across her plump sex, legs spread to give him an unobscured view. At least they hadn't ruined the couch.

He lost his shorts somewhere along the way, leaving him bare from the waist down. After drying himself, Alex opened the bathroom door, and this time Zoroark did wait to ambush him, deep red mane outlining her lithe body. She lounged with her back to the wall, her smile showing too many teeth.

"I said I wasn't finished with you." She flowed through the space between them, at Alex's side in one graceful motion. "Even among pokemon it's not very nice to breed a girl and disappear." Her claws slipped beneath his collar and used that leverage to spin him around and gently shove him to the wall.

Alex made a small squeak on impact, his face hot. "I wasn't- I didn't-"

Zoroark darted in, placing a lick across his lips which shut him up, her breath humid on his skin. "Words make a poor apology."

Deep red claws dragged at his shoulder a moment before he understood. Zoroark didn't back away, her chest pressed against his, forcing him to awkwardly slide down the wall, his nose trailing through her furred belly until the damp musk of their prior activities filled his senses.

Zoroark didn't give him more than a moment to admire her arousal-glossed lips, the strange, vaguely teardrop shape of her vulva glistening, inviting. Her hips curled into his face, pinning his head against the wall. Alex licked obediently, tasting the salty hint of his own presence, which only made him blush harder, but he wouldn't have stopped even if he had the choice. Zoroark let out a softly appreciative growl.

His tongue played in the silky heat of her pussy, even the taste of her enjoyable in its own way, neutral if a slight mineral tang. Two prior orgasms did little to discourage his quick erection. Alex hesitantly brought his hands to the back of Zoroark's muscular thighs, searching through her lush fur to find the taut curve of her butt. He groped at her, fingertips testing the toned muscle beneath, not quite so soft as he imagined, but intriguingly curvy and at least a little intimidating. Her hips bucked against his face, and a paw fondly pat him on the head.

After some time Zoroark pulled her hips away, freeing Alex. He panted, fresh cool air filling his lungs and sharpening the taste of Zoroark's sex that filled his mouth. A tremor of satisfaction worked through his gut seeing her breathing hard as well.

Zoroark lift her right leg, balancing expertly on the other. The blood red claws on her foot slipped beneath the collar of his t-shirt and deftly gripped him, forcing Alex to awkwardly scramble or risk having his clothing shredded. Zoroark forced him to the side, then shoved him back onto his elbows, making him thankful for the thick carpet covering the length of the hallway. The predatory gleam in Zoroark's eyes formed an uneasy knot in his stomach.

Her wide footpaw drove his chest back, leaving him staring up at the ceiling. She quickly lowered herself, one knee on each side of his head, hips slowly descending towards his face. She paused to stroke his cheek.

Zoroark spoke with a quiet, dangerous growl deep in her chest. "Not bad, pup. You're at least eager, but you should know how to properly please a girl." She lowered herself atop Alex, giving him a unique view up her slender gray belly, her chin tilting up as she rubbed herself against his lips, slick heat leaving a wet smear around his mouth. Alex once again started teasing his tongue into her tight entrance, but almost immediately Zoroark gripped his hair, angling his head back.

"Deeper." She shifted as well, bringing the forward point of her sex firmly against his tongue. Her claws dug painfully at his scalp, voice growing fiercer. "There."

Alex noticed the small crevice on the inside of her pussy, his tongue exploring, gently teasing her open. Nestled inside was a small nib of flesh, stiffer and more pronounced than the smooth muscular walls of her sex. He toyed with it, his tongue forming a picture of her strange anatomy and enjoying how it slipped around its protective refuge at the playful whims of his tongue.

Zoroark huffed, almost a bark of pleasure, and she released her hold on his hair, falling forward on both hands, her thighs squeezing tight, growling a simple exultation. "Good boy."

He sucked part of her fleshy outer lips into his mouth, letting him focus on what could only be her clit, thighs crushingly warm around his head, fur tickling his ears, muffling the soft whimpering sounds Zoroark made. Alex didn't even notice her shift until one of her footpaws searched across his belly. Soft fur quickly trapped his straining cock between the top of her foot and his own body. Alex inhaled sharply but knew better than to let his tongue falter.

Pleasure radiated from his previously neglected arousal, Zoroark's paw slowly teasing long strokes along his entire length. Warm satin fur cushioned the large joints that connected her claws, his cock settling between two of them. The hard but smooth backs of her claws glided across his pelvis, a claw tip occasionally poking into his thigh, sending a nervous jolt up his spine.

A soft needy whine escaped through his nose, mouth thoroughly occupied. The feat of dexterity required to stroke him as she did was impressive in its own right, but the sensations it sent through him, emphasizing how much he enjoyed having her atop him like this, drove his mind to blank nothingness, some primal state of being that let him feel pleasure and serve, nothing more.

Alex couldn't finish before her again, but the pressure in his groin built, his cock twitching desperately, and Zoroark continued to tease him, refusing to slow despite how close she brought him to the edge. He fought an increasingly futile battle against himself.

A car pulled into the driveway, and the automatic garage door whirred to life, slow, but putting a very finite limit on their time. Alex panicked, pushing at Zoroark's tense thighs. Zoroark growled, a very quiet, very dangerous sound, stilling everything but his tongue. Her crotch ground against his lips with savage insistence.

Zoroark leaned her face low, fiery blue eyes menacing. "You're done when I release you."

Alex whimpered, fear and pleasure forming an intoxicating cocktail in his gut. He licked frantically at her engorged clit, his jaw aching in protest but he didn't dare slow. He tried to speak without stopping, to convince Zoroark they needed to at least move somewhere else. An illusion wouldn't prevent someone from walking into them. Zoroark only let more of her weight press down onto his face, her thighs tense, locking his head firmly in place. He had no doubt that she could wrench his neck from his shoulders without much effort. He tried fruitlessly to push against her thighs and butt. If he could just explain for a second-

Zoroark snarled. "Struggle for me, pup. I don't care if they know you're mine. Imagine what Essie would think to find you like this." The back of her foot pressed more firmly against his cock, moving faster, ignoring the small spasms that jerked his hips and driving the breath from his lungs. Soft, tight, relentless, so good, he couldn't-

Warmth blossomed against his belly, painted across his skin by Zoroark's fur as she continued to stroke him. Alex squeezed his eyes shut, a long high pitched noise whistling from his nose, Zoroark's gentle musk overwhelming him, thought washed away in electric euphoria, her paw milking him through yet another powerful release.

His entire body froze up, his calves and feet and toes stiff. The only muscle in his body not locked in bliss relaxed just long enough to continue pumping his seed onto the back of Zoroark's paw.

The heavy outer door slammed shut, driving away the fog of pleasure ensnaring his thoughts. His sister would probably kill him if shame couldn't. Alex lashed his tongue, not caring if he pulled something in his neck. Zoroark's tight sex fought him, squeezing ever harder in an attempt to trap his tongue within her crushing heat. Footsteps slowly ascended the stairs from the basement.

Zoroark growled, almost imperceptibly low, but Alex felt the rumble through her pelvis. Her claws raked his scalp, the full weight of her lithe body crushing him into the soft carpet. His own fingers clawed at her quivering thighs, fingernails bending uselessly against her tough hide.

The quick jerk of Zoroark curling forward almost snapped his neck. Alex continued to toy with Zoroark's clit, terrified of disappointing her, but she squeezed hard. After a moment she tugged her sex free of Alex's suckling lips and uncoordinatedly ground her wet pussy back and forth across chin and nose, covering him in her slick fluids, powerful hips twitching. Breath hissed between her fangs in rhythmic, stuttering gasps.

"I'm back!" Essie's voice called from downstairs.

Alex furiously tapped at Zoroark's hip, but she squat atop him in a stupor, growling, swaying, eyes glassy. Footsteps started up the stairs which led directly onto the hallway where Zoroark pinned him to the floor. He didn't dare make a sound.

Zoroark slowly let her back straighten, and Alex looked up at her with wide pleading eyes. She grinned down at him but didn't move, a vicious smile showing off blade-like fangs.

"Alex?" Essie stepped up into the hall, less than fifteen feet from them. Zoroark must have them hidden, because Essie didn't immediately react to anything out of the ordinary.

Please, Alex willed. Zoroark's slick lips gave him one last sloppy kiss, pressing firmly over his mouth, then relented. Cool air stung his wet skin, both face and the small mess he made of his belly, but he ignored both of these for now. Essie walked towards them. Alex scrambled out from underneath Zoroark and darted into his room, no other option than to hope Zoroark kept them both hidden. He stumbled one leg into a pair of shorts when Essie rounded the door and poked her head in.

"O-Oh, I didn't hear you come in." He waited for the look of disgust, for her to recoil, start shouting.

Essie smiled. "You're still alive! Zoroark didn't give you any trouble did she?" Her sky blue blouse clung to the curve of her chest, encouraging memories from earlier that morning.

The aforementioned pokemon slipped past his sister unnoticed and gave him a broad grin, her blue eyes glittering with playful malevolence. She sat on the ground, bent forward and began to lick her footpaw clean of his cum, gray fur matted with his sticky release, some of it imparting an indecent luster to her maroon claws.

Alex stood, shorts forgotten, pooled around his ankle, trying very hard not to imagine his sister naked, much harder to do after today, her blue shirt the same color as the lace panties of Zoroark's illusion. He tried not to stammer. "No, not at all."

"Really." Essie shot him a dubious stare before breaking out into a grin. "I came home early because, and I love her to death, she's a nightmare sometimes. I didn't want to say anything ahead of time." She bit her lip sheepishly. " She once made a shopkeeper think his store had three feet of water in it. I had to buy a week's pay worth of crap he couldn’t sell just to avoid having the league called down on me." Essie shook her head. "Where is she now?"

Alex shrugged nonchalantly as if he didn't have his spent dick out in front of his sister and a mix of her pokemon's sexual fluids splashed across various parts of his body. "I don't know," he said a bit too quickly. "She's been turning invisible. I think to scare me." Zoroark shook with silent laughter.

"Typical," Essie muttered and turned away, retreating back down the hall and downstairs. "Thanks for keeping her company for me! I'll have to leave her here with you more often if she's going to behave."

When he heard his sister's footsteps on the stairs again, Alex let out a long, ragged breath, trying to will his pounding heart to slow down at least a little. Zoroark continued grooming herself, looking terribly satisfied.


End file.
